Valentine's Day
by xXVamp-KittyXx
Summary: Tony wants to give Ziva the perfect gift for Valentine's Day. But can he possibly go with Abby's suggestion? One-shot Tiva lemon!


A/N: Warning: graphic sexual content. Yes, sounds fun doesn't it? I wrote this for a Valentine's Day story, but it's my first lemon, so no flames. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or NCIS itself.

Tony felt like a schoolboy with a crush. A really bad crush. To be honest, he'd always felt something for Ziva and with Valentine's Day approaching, he wanted to give her a gift. But what should he get her? If he even tried to give her honeydust, she would probably strangle him. Although he had to admit that the thought of having Ziva's hands anywhere on him, even his next, made him hard. What was wrong with him? He hadn't felt this way since Jeanne, which he now knew had been a mistake. He couldn't get her something cliché like chocolates and roses, could he? There was one other possibility… No! No way would Ziva let him do that.

The last thing he needed was a gaping bullet hole through his cock. It wasn't like Ziva was interested in him to begin with. So why did he even bother to get so aroused by the thought of her? He shifted in his seat, trying to relieve the pulsing pressure in his pants. He hoped his coworkers wouldn't notice the bulge of his erection. He knew only one thing for sure; he'd have to ask Abby for gift ideas.

The elevator made a Ding! Noise as Tony got off it, passing Ziva. Surprisingly, her voice was slightly pink as if she were blushing. That was a ridiculous notion, of course. Ziva just didn't blush. He continued to Abby's lab. She was the only person who knew about his feelings for Ziva and the only one he trusted enough to tell. "Hey," he said. "Any ideas about what I should get Ziva for Valentine's Day?"

The Goth forensic scientist looked at him silently for a second before speaking. "Sleep with her," she finally suggested perkily before sipping some of her Caff-Pow.

"Sleep with whom, Abby?" Gibbs asked, choosing a bad time to walk in.

"Um… Bert the Hippo," Abby lied quickly. "Tony's been having nightmares, I decided Bert should be a girl, and… I don't mean it in a sexual way."

"Think twice before breaking Rule Twelve, Tony," Gibbs said, ignoring Abby. "So, have you got anything Abbs?"

Tony sighed, leaving them to their conversation about forensic evidence. He got downstairs before literally bumping into Ziva. "Tony," she began curiously. "For Valentine's Day, I was wondering if you had any plans. Not that I care either way."

His heart raced as his dick got even harder. He thought it may burst. He cleared his throat, trying to find the correct words. "Um… surprisingly, no," he replied.

Ziva smiled nervously. Why was this so hard for her? True, she wanted Tony, but she couldn't want him this badly. Could she? "Then can you come to my compartment?" she asked.

Tony smiled, in spite of her grammatical error. He was probably blushing. Could he be turning into McGee? "You mean apartment? And… sure I can."

He wanted nothing more than to go to her apartment, talk a bit, then have his kind of fun. But he shouldn't draw conclusions. "I'll see you then," Ziva said before making her exit. Why had she made that offer? Oh yeah, Abby had suggested it.

Tony took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Who knew what depraved acts he could be committing in a matter of minutes? As soon as Ziva answered the door, he walked inside, taking off his coat and setting it on a hook nearby. Unexpectedly, Ziva pushed him against the wall, breathing in his ear. Tony wondered if she was trying to kill him before she pressed her mouth against his. Her tongue flicked across his lips until they parted, allowing it to enter his mouth. He put his own tongue into her mouth, enjoying every second of this. They explored each others' mouths, breathing in unison. Everything about Ziva begged Tony to be much closer.

However, Tony was the one who broke it off. "Why did you invite me here?" he panted.

"To seduce you, of course," she confessed easily. "I want you to sleep with me. Just don't rush if you can help it. We have all night to do this, and do it correctly."

She kissed him again. This time, Tony reacted sooner, eliciting small moans from the back of her throat. His hands were on her hips and began to move up under her shirt, fingers exploring the surprisingly smooth skin before reaching her lace bra, probably bought just for the occasion. He put his hands under the straps, moving toward the soft breasts and hard nipples. They were the perfect size for his hands. Meanwhile, Ziva was doing something similar, allowing her hands to thoroughly explore his firmly muscled chest. When he had been working on his six pack, he had definitely succeeded.

He took his hands out from under her shirt and turned so she was against the door instead of him. He undid the top button then the second, revealing the creamy tops of the plum breasts and the black lace at the top of her bra. He finished unbuttoning, revealing more of her torso, including her flat stomach. This would be so much fun. Ziva gripped Tony's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hard cock through his pants and hers. "The bedroom is right ahead of you," she whispered huskily.

"What happened to not rushing?" he asked amused.

"Foreplay is also fun between the sheets," she responded.

Tony responded by ravaging Ziva's mouth more, pressing his own mouth against it even harder, becoming more needy and persistent with his tongue. She was so wet, and their bodies called to each other, begged to be free of their restricting clothes. He carried her to the bedroom the way she was and set her on top of the bed, her shirt sliding off all the way. The covers wouldn't be neat for much longer. He spread her legs to better accommodate him, settling between them. She reached out and unbuttoned his shirt with nimble, eager fingers.

He slid his own hands down her pants, gripping her firm ass as he went from kissing her lips to leaving small kisses on her neck. He slid her pants down her legs, enjoying the sight of her in only a bra and panties, licking his lips at the sight. Ziva finished taking his shirt off. There was nothing not to like so far. His chest was incredibly yummy. Tony moved his head down more, licking the crevice between her breasts. He should free them up, make it much easier. This all seemed like a pleasantly erotic dream. Ziva was letting him have his way with her!

He wrapped his arms around her, unclasping her bra and throwing it across the room. He then licked at her right nipple, teasing it as she moaned louder and louder before doing the same to the left one. He then put his whole head between her breasts, licking and biting to his heart's content. Her wanton moans continued as she put her hands through his hair helplessly. He rubbed his hardness against her, although his pants were still on for now.

Ziva planned to change that. However, she didn't want him to stop what he was doing. "That's right… perfect," she moaned, using her hands to unbutton his pants. She then slid them off with her legs. She slid her hands under his boxers, feeling what was there, touching him in his most intimate places. She grabbed his ass before sliding the boxers off. "Now stand up. I want to bro you, find out how good you taste."

"Blow," Tony corrected, getting up and standing against the wall, now completely nude.

He was like a sex god to Ziva. So hot. She shrugged and stood in front of him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him before allowing her hands and mouth to slowly move down, trailing kisses and bites down his chest. She then grabbed his cock and stoked it, kneeling. He moaned, definitely loving this. She began to tease the head with her tongue. "That's right. Cum for me, Tony," she whispered. "You like that? You'll love this." She continued talking dirty to him, licking up and down the mass. "You have the biggest, hardest and most delicious dick I have ever seen."

She closed her lips around the tip before putting the whole thing in her mouth and sliding it in and out while licking at it. His hips jerked involuntarily forward, causing her to go faster. They jerked back and forth for quite a while, pleasuring them both before Tony said "My turn."

He put her back on the bed and slid her panties off. He began to stroke her clit with his fingers before dipping one finger inside slightly and taking it out, licking off the wetness. He plunged it back in, going deeper each time until he couldn't get it any further in. When this happened, he added a second finger, then a third, stretching her vaginal opening. He then lowered his head, again spreading her legs for him, and licked at the swollen folds of her sex, loving the taste of her, loving everything about her. He teased the pink bud, making her even wetter than ever before and licking it up. His tongue made little circles as his hands fondled her glorious tits. He finally let his tongue enter her, licking along. She gripped the bed sheets as it went all the way in, or as far as it could go, and moaned more.

"That's right," he growled, enjoying her wanton little noises. "You're so hot and wet. I will fuck you so hard so we can see how tight your pussy is."

"No," she whimpered, her hair fanning out all around her. "Don't stop."

She loved the way he talked as he got back to licking then moving his hands all over her inner thighs. His hands went under her, finding the back entrance, plunging deep within to cause maximum pleasure, especially combined with the tongue. No man had ever made her this happy, and she was far from being a virgin. She reached down, managing to touch his hard cock, rubbing it all over. It was his turn to moan. Oh yeah, he was loving this. "I'm ready now," she said in his ear. "Enter me before I go crazy."

He didn't do it right away. Instead, he pressed his shaft against her sex, rubbing it without actually entering her. Unfortunately, he was also torturing himself. His mouth found hers again as he picked up his hips then lowered them, slamming into her. Her response was immediate as she closed around him. She was tight alright, more than he had expected. He thrusted in and out, causing her moans to get louder as she got closer to her climax. She gripped the sheets again as her hips buckled up to meet him. "Move with me," he said, not pausing.

She did, causing the bed to shake more. The neighbors would be very unhappy. He gave no thought to them as he continued to fuck her, occupying his hands by allowing them to go all over her body as she did the same to him. They were both breathing heavily. They still wanted more. "Harder. Faster Tony," Ziva said. "I can't get enough of you ever. Even if one of us passes out, keep going. All night and through the morning."

She rolled him over, rubbing her body all over his, especially her clit, before returning to Tony's most valuable part, allowing him to roll her back over and continuing, harder and much faster than before. They continued rolling around, fighting for the top and screaming as their orgasms finally ripped through them, Ziva calling his name over and over again. She finally got the top, riding and controlling him all she wanted to before they came off their first orgasms. Of course, they kept going all night and through the morning, as they had agreed.

A/N: I know it's not the best, but like I said it's my first. Please review anyway!


End file.
